I'm never gonna leave you
by tinnie75
Summary: After the horrible events of the day, Cristina needs someone to make her feel safe. Set after 6x24.


**I know I should be working on my multi-chapter fic that I promised such a long time ago, but this short oneshot has been sitting in my folder for over two years and I felt like I needed to finish it. So here it is. I hope you'll like it and leave a comment :)**

* * *

She needed to find him. She needed him to tell her that everything is gonna be ok. Because that's what he does. He tells her it will be fine and he makes her feel safe. She needed to hear his soft voice, to see his bright eyes and wide smile. Her eyes were burring because she tried not to cry so hard. Her heart was beating dangerously fast ever since the shooter pointed his gun to Derek and thinking about him was not helping.

Time was running so fast and she was walking through the hospital like a body without soul. After never-ending searching, she finally saw him. He was sitting on the stairs with his face in his hands, probably replaying the event of the day in his head.

"Jackson," she said quietly after few seconds of silent staring at him.

"Dr. Yang. Cristina. What are you doing here?" he asked confused, because he wasn't expecting to see her. Not after Owen was shot.

Cristina opened her mouth, but no words were coming. She didn't know how to explain why she came because she wasn't sure. The only think that she knew was that she needed to see him. "Kiss me," she said suddenly, no longer thinking about the consequences of her words.

"Wh- What?" He asked surprised, because he wasn't sure what he has just heard. She couldn't say that, could she? After the months of ignoring him and pretending he was nothing more than just her annoying colleague. But maybe…

"I'm saying kiss me," she repeated it one more time, more urgently than before. "Kiss me because I can't. I can't do it because it's crazy and inappropriate. And that's not what I do. I need _you_ to make me feel safe. Please," she whispered quietly, but he felt her words in every cell of his body.

He looked up and saw her big eyes staring at him, while they were filling with tears full of pain and fear. "You have a boyfriend. We can't do it," he said, not believing his own words. Kissing her was something he has dreamed of since the very first time he saw her. And after that little moment at Arizona's birthday party… After he finally had the chance to taste her lips even though it was just for a second, there was nothing else he would want so much. But she was involved. With his boss. And he got shot because he tried to save her. So he couldn't.

"I don't." She slightly shook her head, several big tears escaping her eyes. "I don't have a boyfriend anymore. I don't have anyone." Cristina pressed her lips together and shivered when his hand slightly stroked her cheek, offering her comfort. His other hand was already rested on one side of her hips and she wasn't able to say a word. As his face was moving closer to hers, she closed her eyes trying not to think about anything but him. Their lips slightly touched for less than a second. But she felt it. She felt his hot breath on her skin and his warmth through his clothes.

"Are you sure you really want this?" he whispered to her ear, hoping she wouldn't change her mind in the last moment.

"I've never been more," she replied immediately, her eyes still closed. She couldn't open them and see his face so close to hers. Not if she didn't know what was going to happen next. He waited for a second, hesitating if this was right, but then she finally felt it. His soft lips were brushing hers, while his strong hands were pulling her closer. She slowly opened her mouth and let his tongue slip in, taking whatever he had to offer. The kiss was slow and romantic, yet passionate and full of emotions. It said everything they weren't able to put in words. Fear, pain, love…

As they slowly pulled away from each other, breathless and not knowing what to say, big tears started to run down Cristina's cheeks. But it wasn't tears of pain. This time it was tears of relief. Tears of hope that everything could finally be okay. "I need you," she whispered between sobs, wiping away the tears with the back of her hand. "Not just your kisses or your body, but _you_. I need someone who won't leave me."

This didn't sound like Cristina. At all. But she was broken and if Jackson had the chance to fix it, he wouldn't waste it. "I'm here for you. I promise," he said and gave her a tight hug, lightly stroking her dark curls. Because that was all he could do at that moment. "And I'm never gonna leave you."


End file.
